Selamat jalan Hinata
by Miizuki554
Summary: Apalah arti musim semi bagi setiap manusia? Sebuah musim yang sarat akan keindahan, bukan? Namun tidak bagiku, musim semi adalah musim dimana ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya, Spesial for Event NaruHina Wedding Celebration,Promt Musim Semi , Islamic content ,Sad Ending,Family


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Pairing : **Naruto x Hinata**

Warning : Typos, AU, OOC, no **FLAME** , Islamic Content, Sad Ending, Family

Rate : T

Spesial for : #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration Event

Prompt : **Musim Semi**

 **Happy Reading**

 **( DON'T LIKE DONT READ )**

" **Dengan Al-Qur'an, aku ingin mencintaimu karena Allah S.W.T, seperti cinta Rasulullah S.A.W kepada Khadijah yang menjadikannya teladan kekasih Allah ."**

 _ **Selamat Jalan**_

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Hari itu tiba-tiba _smartphone_ di atas meja kerjaku berdering. Ku tengok panggilan dari nomor orang yang selalu ku cinta, Hinata Hyuga, istriku. Segera ku angkat telepon tersebut dan terdengar suara di seberang yang terdengar sangat panik.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Sayang. Hidungku mimisan nih..." saut suara lembut yang nampak menunjukkan kegelisahannya. " Naruto-kun cepat pulang yah..."

Seketika telepon itu ditutup walau belum mendapat jawaban dariku. Ku maklumi kepanikan istriku saat itu karena belum pernah dia mengalami mimisan seperti ini.

Memang cuaca di musim panas kali ini sangat terik. Aku pikir akibat cuaca yang terik itulah Hinata mimisan. Sesampainya aku di rumah, ku antar dia pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Hinata terserang sakit flu, dan seperti biasanya kalau sakit ia hanya minum obat biasa. Setelah kejadian hari itu entah karena faktor apa Hinata tidak mau lagi pergi ke dokter.

"Ayolah Hinata, ke dokter saja kok takut." ledekku diikuti dengan cengiran senyum. Ku cubit pipinya yang lembut nan gembil itu.

Namun, sebagai balasan, yang ia tujukan kepadaku hanya raut muka merajuk, bibirnya maju dua senti. Lucu memang melihat dia yang sangat manja terhadapku.

Dua minggu berselang namun flunya belum juga sembuh. Malah katanya ada yang terasa menyumbat di saluran hidung Hinata, yang rasanya tak nyaman dan sulit untuk bernafas .

"Hinata... Besok kita ke rumah sakit ya. Biar ayah yang izin masuk siang." rayuku agar ia mau masuk rumah sakit.

Keesokan harinya aku mengajak Hinata ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dan saat itu dokter mengatakan bahwa Hinata alergi terhadap debu dan juga bulu binatang. Tapi sampai obatnya habis pun flunya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesembuhan.

Anehnya, seiring berjalan waktu, malah sering keluar lendir bening yang hanya muncul di daerah hidung sebelah kiri saja. Bahkan Hinata kini mulai susah untuk bernafas melalui hidung dan ia hanya bisa bernafas melalui mulutnya. Seketika itu aku membawanya untuk pemeriksaaan kedua, yang kali ini Dokter menyarankan untuk rontgen. Namun, dari hasil yang ditunjukkan tidak terlihat adanya kelainan apapun pada hidung Hinata.

 **Tanggal 3 September...**

Aku mengajaknya periksa ke Rumah Sakit di daerah Sunagakure karena menurut informasi, peralatan medis di sini lebih lengkap. Ternyata benar, dengan alat penyedot, Dokter mengeluarkan lendir di dalam hidung istriku. Senang rasanya melihat ia dapat bernafas dengan lega.

"Alhamdulillah..."

Dua minggu berselang sumbatan itu kembali muncul, dia menghampiriku dengan was-was dan tentu saja dengan raut muka yang sangat ketakutan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, hidungku berlendir lagi dan aku sulit bernafas... Ha... Ha... " ucap Hinata sambil mengusap lendir, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Maa syaa Allah Hinata..." kata ku dengan nada terkejut.

Akhirnya kamipun kembali ke Rumah Sakit Sunagakure untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Namun masih saja dokter belum bisa menyampaikan penyakit apa yang dialami istriku ini.

Pemeriksaan dilakukan, Dokter memasukkan kapas basah ke hidung Hinata (ternyata itu adalah bius lokal). Beberapa saat kemudian gunting kecil dimasukkan ke dalam hidung-

- _Kreeekkk_

Potongan daging kecil diambil. Saat itu aku baru tahu bahwa inilah yang dinamakan biopsi .Tak ada yang disampaikan Dokter kepada kami. Dokter hanya menyarankan untuk melakukan _CT Scan_ di Rumah Sakit Iwagakure yang kemudian kami langsung menuju daerah tersebut untuk melakukan _CT Scan_.

Keesokan harinya, hasil _CT Scan_ aku bawa kembali ke dokter di Rumah Sakit Sunagakure. Setelah melihat hasil rekaman _CT Scan_ , Dokterpun menyampaikan hasilnya dan juga hasil biopsi dari laboratorium.

"Ini Ibu positif." kata Dokter sambil menunjukkan foto _CT Scan_.

"Positif? Maksudnya dok?" tanyaku sambil membuka lembaran foto hasil _CT Scan_. Tampak ada sebuah massa di antara belakang hidung dan tenggorokan Hinata. Cukup besar, seukuran kepalan tangan. Aku masih belum mengerti maksud kata-kata Dokter dan memang sama sekali tidak ada pikiran yang aneh sehingga mencoba sekali lagi untuk bertanya.

"Istriku positif terkena penyakit apa dok?"

"Ibu positif _Kanker."_

 _Deg!_

Seolah detak jantungku berhenti.

" _Kanker,_ Dok?" tanyaku lebih tegas.

Tiba-tiba mataku menjadi jadi gelap. Sebuah beban berat serasa menindih badanku. Aku diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Cukup lama aku terdiam.

' _Kanker?'_ tanyaku.

Tapi kalimat itu tak mampu terucap, hanya bersarang di kepalaku. Sebuah penyakit yang selama ini hanya aku kenal lewat informasi dan berita-berita. Kini penyakit itu menghampiri orang terdekatku, orang yang paling aku sayangi. Penyakit yang menakutkan itu menyerang istriku.

Kutatap wajah cantik istriku yang dibalut jilbab lavender favoritnya. Begitu tenang, teduh, tak ada ekspresi kesedihan yang malah membuatku makin bingung.

' _Duhh... Hinata apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Sayang?"_ batin hatiku berkata.

"Sekarang Bapak ke Rumah Sakit Iwagakure, langsung menuju ke bagian Radiologi. Kita harus bertindak cepat!

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Segera ku ambil surat pengantar dokter dan menuju Rumah Sakit Iwagakure. Sungguh tak pernah terfikirkan sedikitpun sebelumnya, kini kami berada dalam deretan orang-orang penderita kanker di ruang tunggu spesialis Radiologi ini. Aroma kecemasan bahkan keputusasaan tergambar di wajah mereka. Sebenarnya ini adalah perasaan yang sama, yang kini tengah kurasakan. Tetapi aku harus menyembunyikan raut ini di hadapan Hinata, aku harus menyungguhkan energi penyemangat padanya.

Di hadapan Dokter Radiologi aku bertanya,

"Sebenarnya istriku kena _kanker_ apa, Dok?"

" _Kanker Nasofaring._ " jawab Dokter singkat.

Ya Allah... Kanker apa lagi ini? Istilahnya saja bagiku sangat aneh, kenapa harus istriku yang mengalaminya?

"Tapi In syaa Allah masih bisa disembuhkan dengan pengobatan radioaktif dan kemoterapi. " Dokter mencoba menangkap kegelisahan di wajahku.

"Nanti Ibu harus menjalani pengobatan dengan sinar radioaktif selama 25 kali."

Terbayang beratnya derita dan kelelahan yang harus dialami Hinata. Belum lagi dengan kombinasi pengobatan kemoterapi yang melemahkan fisik.

Keluar dari ruang Radiologi seolah semuanya menjadi gelap. Rasanya aku tak kuat menahan segala beban ini. Segera ku kirim pesan kepada keluarga di rumah dan teman-teman dekatku. Aku kabarkan keadaan istriku dan kuminta doa dari mereka. Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening air mata bermunculan di sudut mataku.

"Naruto kun kenapa? Nangis yah?" dengan polos pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Iya... Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." suaraku gemetar.

Ku usap lembut kepalanya, ku tepis perlahan tangannya yang mencoba mengusap air mataku, ku genggam kuat jari-jari lemahnya. Hatiku berbisik _'Kenapa tak ada kesedihan di wajahmu, Hinata? Apakah engkau tidak tahu penyakit yang begitu berbahaya ini ? Atau Allah telah memberitahukan ini semua kepadamu?'_

"Aku biasa saja Naruto kun. Jangan khawatir." jawabannya malah makin membuatku tak bisa bernafas dan air mataku akhirnya jatuh juga.

Kususuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah lemas tak bertenaga, seolah aku melayang. Tulang-tulang terasa tak mampu lagi menyangga badan yang kecil ini.

 **Tanggal 5 Oktober**

Mulai hari itu Hinata harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Semua persiapanpun dilakukan mulai dari USG, _Bond Scan_ dan lain-lain. Hasil rahim masih bersih dan tulangpun normal yang artinya kankernya belum menjalar ke bagian lain. Alhamdulillah... Sempat ku ucap kata syukur itu.

 **Tanggal 8 Oktober**

Hari ke empat.

Sore itu aku dipanggil ke ruangan Dokter Hiruzen yang akan melakukan kemoterapi. Dikatakan bahwa kanker Hinata memasuki stadium 2A dan In syaa Allah masih bisa diobati. Hinatapun siap untuk menjalani pengobatan kemoterapi tersebut. Kemudian kami meminta ijin kepada Dokter Hiruzen untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Malam hari ketika kami di rumah, kami minta pendapat dari pihak keluarga tentang pengobatan yang akan kami lakukan. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan alasan pihak keluarga menyarankan kami agar kami tidak langsung menempuh jalan kemoterapi dan terapi radioaktif. Kami disarankan untuk menjalani pengobatan secara alternatif dan pengobatan herbal.

Akhirnya sejak saat itu kami melakukan ikhtiar pengobatan dengan cara alternatif dan minum obat-obat herbal karena saat itu Hinata sudah susah untuk menelan maka obat herbal yang di berikan tidak berupa kapsul, melainkan rebusan. Setiap hari Hinata harus meminum ramuan dan rebusan obat-obat herbal yang baunya sangat menyengat. Tapi aku lihat ia dengan telaten dan sabar rutin minum obat-obatan itu.

Semangat untuk sembuh begitu besar, doa pun tiada henti kupanjatkan siang dan malam. Dan malamku selalu kuhabiskan dengan sholat Tahajud dan Hajat.

Aku mulai rajin mencari informasi yang berhubungan kanker nasofaring. Mulai dari makanan, cara pengobatan, bahkan alamat klinik pengobatan alternatif. Semua informasi aku cari melalui internet, koran dan melalui cerita rekan-rekan kerjaku.

Tiga bulan pengobatan berjalan, tapi Allah sepertinya belum memberi kesembuhan dengan cara ini. Akhirnya obat herbal aku tinggalkan. Bahkan pengobatan alternatif sudah aku tinggalkan sejak satu bulan yang lalu karena aku ragu. Bahkan beberapa keluarga Hinata malah ada yang beranggapan penyakit ini adalah kiriman dari orang. Tapi aku bantah semuanya. Sempat ada pertentangan di antara kami. Aku yakinkan Hinata bahwa ini adalah ujian dari Allah.

"Sayang... Semuanya atas kehendak Allah, bahkan jauh sebelum kita lahir sudah tertulis takdir ini. Usia segini kamu sakit, berobat kesana kesini, itu semua sudah ada dalam catatan Allah. Yang penting sekarang kita jangan lelah berikhtiar dan kamu harus tetap semangat untuk sembuh."

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Berat badan istriku mulai turun drastis karena tak ada asupan makanan. Sebelum sakit beratnya 50 kilogram dan kini tinggal 38 kilogram. Kondisinya makin parah dan puncaknya ketika aku lihat mata kirinya sudah tak fokus, cara ia melihat seperti orang juling. Menurut dokter herbal yang menangani Hinata inilah rangkaian perjalalan kanker tersebut yang lama kelamaan akan menyerang otak. Dokter menganjurkan untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

 **Tanggal 26 Januari**

Musim dingin kali ini terasa amat dingin, berbeda dengan musim dingin sebelumnya dan akhirnya aku kembali membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Sunagakure. Hinata ditangani oleh tim yang terdiri Dokter THT, Dokter Internis dan Dokter spesialis ahli kemoterapi. Kebetulan Dokter Hiruzen ahli kemoterapi yang dulu merawat istriku di Rumah Sakit Iwagakure kembali menangani Hinata.

Sore itu Dokter memanggilku ke ruangannya. Dokter menjelaskan stadium kanker Hinata sudah mencapai 4C dan kankernya sudah menggerogoti tulang tengkorak penyangga otak. Melihat hasil _scan_ nya aku merinding. Terlihat jelas tulang-tulang tengkorak itu keropos layaknya daun termakan ulat.

"Ya Allah... Begitu berat cobaan ini kau timpakan pada kami."

' _Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tak mampu menjagamu.'_ batin hatiku.

Yang lebih mengagetkan adalah ketika Dokter mengatakan,

"Kita hanya bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan kankernya bukan mengobati."

Seolah Hitungan mundur kematian dimulai.

Aku limbung dan hampir tak sadarkan diri, sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar dengan dipapah adikku, Sasuke. Aku keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Segera aku menuju masjid, ku ambil air wudhu dan kujalankan sholat. Entah sholat apa yang kujalankan ini.

"Aku ingin ketenangan-Mu, aku butuh pertolongan-Mu, Ya Robb. Ku tumpahkan segala permohonan ini di hadapan-Mu, Ya Allah. Bisa saja dokter memvonis dengan analisisnya, tapi Engkaulah yang Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu. Engkau Maha Menggenggam semua takdir. Sakit ini dari-Mu Yaa Allah dan pada-Mu juga aku memohon obat dan kesembuhannya."

Segala ikhtiar dan doa tiada lelah kulakukan tuk kesembuhan Hinata. Malam-malam ku lalui dengan sujud panjang di samping ranjang istriku di Rumah Sakit. Kubenamkan wajahku di atas sajadah lebih dalam lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tak memiliki kekuatan apapun, aku berada dalam kepasrahan dan penghambaan yang lemah.

"Ya Robb, Engkau Maha Mengetahui, betapa segala ikhtiar telah kami lakukan. Tiada menyerah kami melawan penyakit ini, kini aku serahkan segalanya kepada-Mu. Tidak ada kekuatan yang sanggup mengalahkan kekuatan-Mu, Ya Robb. Tunjukkan pertolongan-Mu, beri kesembuhan pada istriku Ya Allah."

Saat itu Hinata masih bisa bicara meski kurang jelas karena tenggorokannyapun sudah menyempit tersumbat kanker. Ia sangat kesulitan bernafas. Untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak tersumbat di saluran nafasnya, Dokter menyarankan agar di pasang _ventilator_ di leher Hinata. Akupun menyetujuinya meskipun aku tak tega, tapi ini resiko yang harus diambil.

Hinata pasrah, dia meminta aku menemaninya ke ruang operasi. Aku sangat mengerti ia sangat takut peralatan medis di ruang operasi. Aku melihat denganjelas leher Hinata disayat yang kemudian dimasukkan alat bantu pernafasan itu.

' _Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini, Sayang, tapi inilah yang terbaik untukmu saat ini.'_ batin hatiku berkata sambil ku genggam tangan lemahnya.

Selesai pemasangan _ventilator_ bicaranya sudah tak bersuara lagi. Sejak saat itu praktis komunikasi kami terputus yang hanya dengan isyarat atau terkadang Hinata menulis pada lembar-lembar catatan kecil yang sengaja aku siapkan. Tentu saja hal ini terasa lelah baginya, namun sekali lagi aku tak pernah mendengar ia mengeluh.

 **Tanggal 6 Februari**

Sekitar pukul 12 siang kemoterapi tahap pertama dilakukan. Dengan perasaan tak menentu aku melihat dokter meracik obat dengan perlengkapan pengaman lengkap. Karena menurut dokter obat ini memang keras.

"Ya Allah beri kekuatan pada Hinata... Beri kesembuhan melalui ikhtiar obat ini Ya Allah..."

Sepanjang proses pengobatan, tak hentinya kupanjatkan doa dan dzikir dibantu dengan beberapa anggota keluarga.

Menurut Dokter, kemo ini dilakukan dalam 3 sampai 5 tahap. Satu tahapan kemo memakan waktu 5 hari kemudian jeda 3 minggu untuk dilanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Hari kedua setelah kemo kurang lebih jam 9 malam, Hinata mulai merasa mual dan muntah. Hari ke tiga jam 12 malam, mulai keluar mimisan dengan darah hitam mengental. Hari ke empat jam 8 pagi, ketika ku memandikan dan membersihkan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan lendir, terdapat lendir bercampur darah hitam pekat dan mengental.

Menurut dokter ini adalah tanda kankernya sudah mulai hancur. Malam harinya Hinata tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan tidak banyak batuk berdahak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Alhamdulillah, kemo tahap pertama selesai. Dokter bilang jika kondisi Hinata membaik, maka tiga hari lagi kami boleh pulang. Terlihat wajah cerah istriku ketika mendengar kabar ini.

"Nanti kalau pulang mau kemana Sayang? Ke konoha ? Apa ke Amegakure (rumah ibunya)?" tanyaku.

"Ke Konoha saja, rumah kita sendiri." jawabnya melalui secarik kertas.

Namun ternyata dua hari kemudian ia mengalami diare yang hebat, ini adalah efek samping dari obat kemo sehingga kondisinya lemas. Rencana pulangpun harus ditunda menunggu kondisinya membaik. Tetapi makin hari kondisi Hinata makin memburuk hingga menjelang kemo tahap kedua malah albumin darahnya menurun.

Selama dirawat, Hinata meminta agar ku untuk memandikannya sendiri. Bahkan aku juga yang membersihkan kotorannya. Semuanya ku lakukan dengan telaten karena aku merasa sekarang saatnya untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah Hinata kepadaku selama ini. Ketika Hinata sehat, dialah yang selalu merawatku, menemaniku dan selalu menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku.

Selama hampir satu bulan di rumah sakit, kami merasa menemukan keluarga baru, keakraban terjalin antara kami dengan tim dokter dan juga para perawat. Bahkan juga dengan _cleaning service_ yang setiap hari membersihkan kamar Hinata.

Aku merasa senang ketika suatu hari istriku dapat tertawa riang bercanda dengan para perawat meski tawanya tanpa suara.

 **Tanggal 15 Februari**

Kemo tahap kedua dilakukan. Sepertinya Allah benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Ketika hendak dilakukan kemo, tabung infus 1000cc yang digunakan untuk campuran obat kemo ternyata tidak ada. Rumah sakit kehabisan stok, dan ini adalah sebuah kecerobohan yang mestinya tidak terjadi.

Karena tentunya pihak rumah sakit telah mengetahui jadwal pelaksanaan kemo ini, Dokterpun marah. Kemudian Dokter menyarankanku untuk segera membeli tabung infus di tempat lain. Tujuan ku adalah rumah sakit di daerah Kusagakure sebagai rumah sakit terdekat. Namun, jika menuju rumah sakit itu menggunakan kendaraan akan memakan waktu lama karena jalannya memutar. Akupun berlari di tengah terik matahari pukul 12 siang menuju daerah kusa. Namun di sanapun tidak tersedia. Kemudian ku berlari lagi menuju rumah sakit daerah Kirigakure, di sanapun nihil. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya di sebuah apotik di daerah Kumogakure, aku mendapatkan tabung infus sehingga kemo tahap 2 pun bisa dilaksanakan.

 **Tanggal 27 Februari**

Hari ini Himawari, anak kami yang kecil, berulang tahun yang ke 4. Perhatian dan kecintaan Hinata pada anaknya tak pernah berkurang. Di batas ketidakberdayaannya dia menuliskan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun, jangan lupa beli hadiah buat Hima. Naruto belikan jaket, nanti aku titip mukena. Kasihan mukena dede sudah jelek, bilang ke dede ini mukena dariku, Naruto-kun." ujarnya kepada ku.

Atas permintaan Hinata siang itu, sebagai tanda syukur kami memotong 2 buah kue ulang tahun yang salah satunya untuk di bagikan kepada para perawat yang sedang berjaga. Kemudian Hinata minta dibantu untuk turun dari tempat tidur, katanya ingin duduk bareng bersama Himawari. Ia mencoba memberikan senyum bahagia pada Hima dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, sementara Hima tampak bahagia dipangku oleh ibunya, mungkin ia mengira bahwa ibunya hanya sakit biasa saja. Lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun" yang kami nyanyikan terdengar getir di telingaku, terasa pilu aku menatap mereka.

 **Tanggal 7 Maret**

Hari ini memasuki Musim semi yang menampakkan bunga sakura yang indah bermekaran di luar jendela rumah sakit. Biasanya, jika Hinata menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan membangunkanku dengan mengetuk besi tempat tidurnya. Namun malam itu aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah dan akupun berkata.

"Sayang, nanti kalau perlu apa-apa panggil perawat saja ya, Ayah mengantuk dan capek, jadi jangan bangunin ayah ya?"

Dengan isyarat lemah ia mengiyakan permintaanku dan ia mengusap tanganku kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun, tidur saja tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga mau istirahat." secarik kertas yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

 **Tanggal 8 Maret**

Entah mengapa pagi ini aku sangat ingin merawatnya. Ketika ia kembali terserang diare berkali-kali yang sangat hebat, aku sendiri yang membersihkan semuanya, kemudian memandikannya dan mengganti pakaian.

Pagi itu aku meminta bantuan Boruto, anak sulung kami yang masih duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar, untuk menjaga ibunya sebelum kemudian aku tinggal untuk bekerja.

Siang pukul 11, Boruto meneleponku.

"Ayah... Ibu pingsan, nafasnya cepet banget Ayah!"

Aku kaget dan sangat khawatir. Berselang 15 menit, Boruto mengirimku sebuah pesan.

"Ibu sekarang di ruang ICU."

Astagfirullah haladzim... Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Segera aku meminta izin meninggalkan kantor. Di rumah sakit, aku dapati Boruto menangis sesenggukan tak henti.

"Ibu, Yah... Tolong Ibu."

Ku hampiri Hinata yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Perawat memasang semua peralatan pada tubuh Hinata, entah alat apa saja ini. Ku usap perlahan keningnya, dingin sekali. Tangan dan kakinyapun sangat dingin. Hingga menejelang maghrib aku tak ingin beranjak dari sampingnya. Tak henti mulutku memanjatkan doa sementara di luar ruang ICU sudah banyak kerabat berdatangan.

Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, di bawah 70. Dokter pun memberikan obat penguat tekanan darah dosis tinggi. Tekanan darah sempat naik namun masih kisaran 75 sampai 80, tidak cukup tinggi. Berkali-kali Dokter menyuntikkan obat perangsang, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tak berubah. Dokter memanggilku, perasaanku gelisah tak menentu, campur aduk antara cemas, bimbang dan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dugaanku benar, Dokterpun menyerah. Melihat kondisinya yang terus menurun ia menyarankan agar semua alat bantu dilepas saja.

"Maksudnya, Dok?" aku menodong penjelasan.

"Secara medis kondisi Ibu sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Lebih baik kita doakan saja, Bapak Naruto." ucap Dokter sambil memegang sebelah bahuku.

Aku benar-benar lemas mendengarnya, seluruh badanku bergetar merinding.

"Benarkah tidak ada harapan lagi?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Aku tak mau menyerah, aku meminta agar semua alat bantu itu tetap terpasang pada tubuh Hinata, sambil menunggu keputusan tim dokter besok pagi.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Hinata." ku pegang kuat jemarinya,

"Buka matamu Bunda, sebentar saja. Naruto-kun mu ini ingin menatap mata beningmu untuk terakhir kalinya." ku bisik lembut di telinganya.

Pukul 22.00, aku disodori surat pernyataan. Tak sempat aku baca, kata perawat, ini adalah surat persetujuan untuk melepas semua alat bantu di tubuh Hinata.

"Tak sanggup aku melakukan itu, Sayang. Aku ingin tetap menatap wajahmu. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu meski dalam ketidakberdayaanmu."

Akhirnya adikku, Sasuke yang menandatanganinya. Aku tak ingin selalu dihinggapi rasa bersalah jika aku menandatangani surat itu. Kemudian semua alat bantu dilepas dari tubuh istriku, tinggal tersisa alat pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Sayang, inilah yang terbaik yang di berikan oleh Allah buat kita. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku ikhlas engkau pergi, aku terima semua ini dengan ikhlas, Hinata. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga dan merawat anak-anak kita." bisikku lirih di telinga istriku.

Ku temui Boruto yang menunggu di luar ruang ICU. Ku belai rambutnya penuh sayang, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, mungkin ia paham yang ku maksudkan.

"Ibu, Yah... Boruto tidak mau kehilangan Ibu... Jangan tinggalkan Boruto, Bu." Tangisnya memekik, merebut perhatian semua orang di ruang tunggu ICU ini. Semua mata menatap kami, mereka diam seolah mahfum dengan keadaan kami.

Dalam setiap rangkaian doaku tak pernah aku mengucap kata-kata menyerah.

"Kalau memang ini kehendak-Mu untuk Engkau ambil Hinata, maka mudahkanlah." tak pernah aku menyebut kata-kata itu.

Aku selalu meminta kesembuhan karena aku memang menginginkan Hinata benar-benar sembuh. Sepertinya kini aku harus menyerah dan pasrah.

"Ya Robb, jika Engkau menentukan jalan lain, aku ikhlas ya Allah... Mudahkanlah jalan istriku untuk menghadap-Mu dengan khusnul khotimah."

Menurut perawat, dalam kondisi seperti ini pasien masih bisa mendengar. Ku bimbing Hinata menyebut kalimat-

"LAAILAAHA ILLAALLAH... MUHAMMADAR ROSULULLAH..." perlahan aku membimbingnya, rasanya aku mengerti betul setiap helaan nafasnya. Raga kami bagai menyatu, ku ulang hingga berkali-kali dengan helaan nafas yang terirama pelan. Dua bulir bening tersembul dari sudut matanya. Aku merasakan ia sanggup mengikuti kalimat ini, terima kasih Ya Allah."

 **Tanggal 9 Maret**

Aku terbangun ketika tiba-tiba perawat memanggil-

"Keluarga Ibu Hinata Uzumaki." aku bergegas masuk ke ruang ICU, jam menunjuk pukul 05.05, masih pagi dengan hawa dingin yang menyusup tulang.

"Maaf Pak, Ibu sudah meninggal dunia." ujar perawat tadi singkat. Meski aku tau maksudnya tapi aku masih tak percaya. Kutengok layar monitor yang terhubung ke tubuh Hinata. Tak ada lagi yang bergerak di sana. Bagai tersambar petir kekagetan kurasakan, kudekap tubuh lemas Hinata. Bibirnya menoreh segaris senyuman lembut nan tulus.

"INNAA LILLAAHI WAINNAA ILAIHI ROOJIUUN."

Aku lunglai terduduk di sampingnya, tapi tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar.

"Sayang, aku ikhlas melepas mu. Allah telah memilihkan jalan terbaik buat kita."

.

 _Apalah arti musim semi bagi setiap manusia? Sebuah musim yang sarat akan keindahan, bukan? Namun tidak bagiku, musim semi adalah musim dimana ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya._

 _._

 _Saat terakhir ku melihatmu, aku terpaku. Ketika kau menghembuskan nafas terakhir, aku seakan berada di antara mimpi dan kenyataan yang sungguh tak kuinginkan. Kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Ketika ku mulai menyadari kenyataan, aku menangis seakan dunia tak lagi milikku. Dan mungkin akan berakhir hingga ku pulang ke pangkuan-Nya._

.

 **END**

A/N : Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ini dan apakah ada yang baper sama tulisan receh saya ? *kalau kaga ya udin. Thank's sama Makk ku yang udah ngebeta ini ff,,

~Salam Miizuki :v

 **Mind To Review ?**


End file.
